disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse March
"Mickey Mouse March" is the theme song for The Mickey Mouse Club, a children's television series that originally ran from 1955 to 1959 on ABC. It has since become the official theme song of Mickey Mouse and can be heard in many Disney productions, as well as on the videos, Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah and Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years. The song was reprised with the slower "Now it's time to say goodbye" verse and different lyrics at the end of each episode that became the show's'' alma mater''. The song remains popular as a children's music standard. In the show's opening the song is partially performed by the mute titular character Dumbo and Jiminy Cricket. The song was written by the Mickey Mouse Club host Jimmie Dodd. It was published by Hal Leonard Corporation, July 1, 1955. Dodd wrote other songs used over the course of the series. Dodd was a guitarist and musician hired by Walt Disney as a songwriter. Dodd also wrote the “theme day” songs accompanying it on the show. Lyrics Original version= Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Forever let us hold our banner high, high, high, high! Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse Club! Mickey Mouse Club! We'll have fun We'll meet new faces We'll do things and we'll go places All around the world we're marching (instrumental) Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Forever let us hold our banner high, high, high, high! Come along and sing the song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Yay Mickey! Yay Mickey! Yay Mickey Mouse Club! |-|Recording version= Bum, bum, bum, bum Bum, bum, bum, bum Bum, bum, bum, bum Bum, bum, bum, bum Mickey Mouse Club! Mickey Mouse Club! Mickey Mouse Club! Mickey Mouse Club! Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! (Mickey Mouse!) Mickey Mouse! (Mickey Mouse!) Forever let us hold our banner high, high, high, high! Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E (Here comes Mickey Mouse!) Here we go a-marching And a-shouting merrily M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E We play fair and we work hard And we're in harmony M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! (Mickey Mouse!) Mickey Mouse! (Mickey Mouse!) Forever let us hold our banner high, high, high, high! Boys and girls from far and near You're welcome as can be M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E... Mickey Mouse! |-|1977 version= Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Forever let us hold our banner high, high, high, high! Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E He's our favorite mouseketeer We know you will agree M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Take some fun and mix in love Our happy recipe M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! Yay Mickey! Yay Mickey! Yay Mickey Mouse Club! |-|Alma Mater version= Spoken: Now Mouseketeers There's one thing we want you Always to remember... Come along and sing our song and join our family M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Through the years we'll all Be friends Wherever we may be M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse Forever let us hold our Banner high! Now it's time to say goodbye To all our company M-I-C... Spoken: See you real soon! K-E-Y... Spoken: Why? Because we like you! M-O-U-S-E |-|Eurobeat version= Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! Forever let us hold our banner high, high, high, high! Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! Forever let us hold our banner high, high, high, high! Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse Club! We'll have fun We'll meet new faces High High High High! (Hey Hey Hey!) We'll do things and we'll go places All around the world we're marching Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! Forever let us hold our banner high, high, high, high! Come along and sing the song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Come along and sing the song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E (instrumental) M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Come along and sing the song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! We'll have fun We'll be new faces We'll do things and We'll go places High! High! High! High! Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! All around the world We'll go marching All around the world We'll go marching High! High! High! High! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Videos Mickey Mouse Club "Alma Mater" Trivia *At the end of the original theme song, a different ending would occur involving Donald attempting to hit a gong with the words "Mickey Mouse Club" on it. Inevitably, something funny would happen, such as Donald being struck by lightning, Donald hitting the gong, but no sound until he gets closer, Donald attempting to strike the gong with a cannon, or even Donald just hitting a triangle instead. Matt Groening has stated that this ever-changing gag was what inspired him to do a different "couch gag" ending of the opening sequence on The Simpsons. * Scrooge McDuck makes his animated debut in the theme song, popping out of the Big Bad Wolf's hat, with The Country Cousin popping out of his hat, followed by Jiminy Cricket. *In the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, the song is the theme music for the world Disney Castle. *In The Prince and the Pauper, the Weasels were singing a Pete version of the song. *Former Lizzie McGuire star Hilary Duff covered "Mickey Mouse March" for the 2008 Disney Mobile Cell Phone commercial. The commercial has only aired in Japan. *A shortened version of the song is included in Disney On Ice. *In Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, after Pete kidnaps Mickey and takes him to his dungeon, he mockingly sings the line "Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! You're as welcome as can be!" The song is even credited in the film's credits because of this one line. * In the PlayStation 2 video game, Disney Golf, an instrumental rendition of the Mickey Mouse March can be heard on all 18 holes featured in the American Course. * The reprise version was heard when the happy, blissful version of Donald sings to Mickey from the episode "Split Decision" in the Mickey Mouse television series. * In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and his friends sing the song in the episode "Donald's Hiccups" on Clarabelle's TV Show. * In Mickey and the Roadster Racers, part of the line "Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! You're as welcome as can be!" was said during Mickey and Jiminy Johnson’s secret handshake in the episode “Mickey’s Wild Tire”. * In the Season 6 episode of Full House "The House Meets the Mouse Part 2", an instrumental version of the song can be heard when Michelle's family finally finds her after she ran away from D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy. * A distorted and slightly out-of-tune version of the tune can be heard in the Wii game, Epic Mickey. It occasionally plays in the background during Mickey's visit to Mickeyjunk Mountain. The music in this area can vary depending on the player's moral choices, so the jingle only tends to play if the player made good choices before getting to this area of the game. * Philip Sparke arranged a Brass Band version of the Mickey Mouse March as well. * It, along with many other aspects of the Mickey Mouse Club, was parodied in the episode of Muppets Tonight Cindy Crawford hosted. With lyrics that went Frogketeers ♪ Who's the president of our society that's here for you and me? ♪ K-E-R… Kermit Are we having fun yet? Frogketeers ♪ M-I-T… Kermit That's a swell university. Frogketeers ♪ F-R-O-O-G! ♪ Kermit Frog… Kermit Where's the THE? Frogketeers ♪ Kermit Frog… Kermit Where's the THE? Frogketeers ♪ Forever leave our throats expanding proud … External links *Watch the original Mickey Mouse March Category:Songs Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Theme songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Disney on Ice and Disney Live! songs Category:Kingdom Hearts songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Disney Crossy Road songs Category:Mickey Mouse Club songs Category:Featured songs Category:Epic Mickey Category:Group songs Category:DTV songs